


Happiness In Slavery

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth Boland, Dom/sub, F/M, POV Rio (Good Girls), Parent Rio (Good Girls), Rio (Good Girls) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: sub Rio.





	1. Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Work title after Nine Inch Nails' song of the same name.
> 
> Don't open your eyes take it from me  
> I have found  
> You can find  
> Happiness in slavery  
> Happiness in slavery
> 
> Chapter title, NIN's song of the same name.
> 
> It comes down to this  
> Your kiss, your fist  
> And your strain, it gets under my skin  
> Within, take in  
> The extent of my sin

Rio walked up to the nondescript building, noting that there was only one car parked outside, a minivan. He'd paid a lot of money for this appointment, he hoped that it was worth it. He'd heard around the circuit that this Domme was unlike any other, she was professional, and extremely discreet. Discretion was something he would pay anything for, in his line of work, this could be damning. He was buzzed in, a cool, mechanical voice informed him to strip down to his boxer briefs, to walk to the middle of the room and to assume inspection pose. He had a semi the moment he put his hands behind his head. He stood there for what seemed like hours, until he heard the soft click of heels. Suddenly, she appeared, pale skin, red lips, blue eyes and a blush staining her cheeks. Red curls held back by a headband, curvy beyond belief, tits he could get lost in, wearing a red latex aline dress with a full skirt, pearls, and kitten heels. She walked into the room, which was now completely lit up, and she took an apron off the hook and tied it around her tiny waist. Picking up a feather duster, decidedly ignoring him, and started dusting. She had almost finished dusting the entirety of the room, which looked like a kitchen straight out of a 50s catalogue.

"Sweetheart, I didn't pay all that money to watch you dust." He said flippantly.

She looked up at him, incensed and sternly said, "This is not a courtroom counselor, and you do not have permission to speak. You paid me not only for my time, but also my services, if you want to get high handed, like in your defense, I suggest you go elsewhere, sub."

Rio blushed and mumbled an apology.

"You may address me as Mistress or Domme, you do not have the privilege of knowing my name, sub. You will only speak when spoken to, if this progresses past this meeting, you will always come in and assume inspection pose. You may speak freely as of now, to voice any concerns or questions."

"Do you always begin your show as such, by completely ignoring your client, or am I special, Ma?"

"This could go one of two ways, you keep addressing me disrespectfully, and you can get your shit and leave, or, you can learn some manners and stay, sub."

"I was under the impression that I could speak freely, Domme."

"Freely yes, disrespectfully, no, sub."

"You also need to pick a safeword, as I'm sure you know, the contract you signed, states that while red, green and yellow are universal, you still need one that suspends all play completely and immediately."

"Graceland." Rio smirked.

She walked over to a wall that had an assortment of items, each more interesting than the last, she picked up one particular item, metal, with a lock and a cage like appearance.

"Ok, sub, your first lesson is going to be chastity, I am going to cage your cock, you will wear this for 3 days, and you will report back here, and we'll go from there. I will control when and how your cock gets hard." She said as she slipped on some rubber gloves.

"Yes, Domme." Rio said, eyes down.

"Remove your underwear, sub." Beth commanded.

"Yes, Domme." Rio said.

She had an entire tray of cock rings in varying sizes, she selected one and proceeded to fit it onto him. The whole process, of finding the corresponding size for him, took about an hour. She fit him with his chastity cage, locked it, and helped him into a plush robe. 

She walked him over to the dinette and had him sit, she served him a glass of milk, and a slice of apple pie. While he ate, she massaged his shoulders and murmured soothing words. She sat across from him and they spoke amicably about the weather and other impersonal topics. She helped him get dressed and sent him on his way, with a baggie of cookies, and number to text in case of emergencies. Rio felt that a lot of the tension he had in his shoulders was gone, he felt lighter almost. He revelled in the weight of the cage against him. Domme was definitely worth it. 

A day before he was set to see Domme, a particularly gruelling case, that involved a domestic dispute gone wrong, and the fact that Marcus' mother was making it that much more difficult, really took its toll on him.

"Adela, I want to see Marcus this weekend, why won't you let me see my son?"

"Well, Christopher, I told you already, I sent him to Mami's house, because I needed a spa weekend."

"That's not how that works, as per the agreement, I am supposed to get him every weekend, and all holidays."

"Well, Christopher, sometimes, I get busy and can't be carting him around back and forth."

"I can cancel all your charge accounts, memberships and credit cards if that will make this process, smoother. You can get a job, and I'll put Marcus' child support in a trust for him, and only pay for his necessities, you don't need much."

"I'll have him over at yours Saturday morning, Rio." Adela said, with a strained voice.

Rio's tension had returned, his cage had started to chafe, he texted Domme's number.

"Domme, may I have a special session?" -sub

"sub, is there something particularly pressing that needs to be handled?"-Domme

"Domme, if you could please, grace me with your presence."-sub

"The rate for my special sessions is outlined in paragraph 6, subsection A."-Domme

"Domme, respectfully, money is no object, I have already transferred said funds."-sub.

"See you in an hour, sub, no undergarments."-Domme

"Thank you for granting me your time, Domme."-sub

Rio arrived once more at the same building, same minivan parked out front. He walked in, stripped and assumed inspection pose. This time when Domme walked in, she was wearing a black, latex pencil dress, pearls, and heels. Once again Domme took her apron off the hook and put it on, only this time she was preparing a pie. She walked over to the pink convection oven and pre-heated it. She took her time rolling out the dough and carefully put it over a fluted pie dish, she carefully cut up peaches. After making the filling, she carefully decorated the top of the pie in an intricate lattice pattern. She put the pie in the oven and cleaned up her work station. Donning black latex gloves, she walked over to him. She lifted his chin and studied the bird of prey at his throat.

"I'll have you know sub, I don't particularly care for tattoos, but this suits you."

"Thank you, Domme."

This session she took her time with him, circling him slowly, studying him. Occasionally running a single gloved finger over the sinews of his body.

"How often do you workout, sub?"

"Everyday Domme, an hour in the morning, and one in the evening."

"What is your preferred physical activity, sub?"

"I usually jog in the morning, in the evenings I shadow box, and if I have the time, a few tennis matches, Domme."

"You have the lines of a boxer, sub."

"Thank you, Domme."

She walked over and brought the tray of cock rings once more, and sat in front of him on a leather ottoman, only this time, along with the tray, she also brought a bottle of lube and a key. She unlocked his cage, and removed it, adding a few drops of lube to the cock ring before removing it. She massaged his scrotum and shaft, occasionally stroking his perineum. With every stroke, his cock grew harder. Every time he moaned, she would stop, and check her pie.

"I'm edging you sub, you will not come unless I want you to. You have not earned the privilege of release."

"Yes, Domme."

"I'm pleased you know how unimportant your pleasure really is, sub."

"Yes, Domme."

"How often do you masturbate, sub?"

"About 3-4 times a week."

"I'm changing that as of now sub, you will masturbate once a day, everyday. You will masturbate until you can no longer take it and stop, you will not come. Your release belongs to me, sub."

"Yes, Domme."

She cleaned him up, and once again, she helped him into the same robe. She sat him at the same dinette, gave him a glass of milk, a slice of the warm peach pie, and some whipped cream. She massaged his shoulders and scalp, and once again, murmured soothing words. She sat with him, but this time they discussed their session schedule.

"You still have your session for tomorrow, did you want to keep that session, or did you want to push it back?"

"I would like to keep that session, if you don't mind."

"I don't, tomorrow may be a little more intense, so make sure you are mentally prepared, we may get into a bit of light flogging, and I may use my restraints on you."

"That all sounds right up my alley. I will prepare myself though, as you have stated."

"Perfect."

She helped him dress, and sent him off with another slice of pie. Rio again, felt good, fulfilled even. He had always experimented in control, he tried to Dom once or twice, but he always found it mentally exhausting. He had one fling that had choked and slapped him, way back when, and he still got off to it. He exercised control in every aspect of his life, he controlled the courtroom, meetings, clients, he just wanted to let go once in a while. He didn't want to have to be in charge all the time. He went home and did what Domme told him, edged himself until he could no longer take it. Tomorrow he would see Domme, and Saturday, he would see Marcus, he hadn't felt this happy in a while.

Rio woke and did his morning routine, all the while thinking about his afternoon session with Domme. He couldn't wait. He didn't have court today, he was just meeting with some clients to get statements prepared. It wouldn't take long, the case was an easy one. He called his assistant and made sure that he had everything prepared.

"Carlos, we need to have everything prepared for the client once he gets there. Make sure that we put out that water he likes, I want this to go as smoothly as possible, I have important things to do today. Can you also call Rebecca and tell her to buy some groceries, Marcus will be with me this weekend."

"That won't be a problem Mr. Mendiola, I'll make sure everything is in order. Did you want coffee or tea this morning, sir?"

"Tea, and if you can find it, a slice of peach pie."

"I'll get right on it, sir."

His day went smoothly, Carlos was a miracle worker, he had found a slice of pie, it wasn't as delicious as Domme's, but it served its purpose. He got out just in time to make it to his scheduled session, excitement thrumming through him.

This time when Domme appeared, she was wearing a red polka dot latex dress, the ever present pearls, and red slingbacks. She was vacuuming this time. He found the domesticity of it all quite endearing, and now he knew why she was so popular. She was a housewife through and through, her little pearls, and dresses really did it for him. Once she finished vacuuming, she put on red latex gloves, and moved to her wall of toys. She chose a crop, and strutted over to him. The session was like the last, except instead of her finger, she used the crop.

"What are the 3 universal safewords, sub?"

"Green, Yellow and Red, Domme."

"The safeword you chose to suspend ALL play, sub?"

"Graceland, Domme."

"Focus on your safewords, and the feel of the crop as it flicks over your body. Don't be afraid to use your safewords, sub. Safe, Sane, Consensual."

"Yes, Domme."

She started slowly, flicking his nipples, then his scrotum. When she got to his back, she struck him. Rio instantly felt like all his nerve endings were on fire. He had never had this sensation before. She struck him again, and he moaned. With every strike of her crop, he moaned.

"I see, sub, that my crop is treating you very well." She said, smirking at his hard cock.

"Yes, Domme." 

She struck him a few more times, stopping occasionally so that he could compose himself. When their session was over, she walked him over to a copper tub, filled with warm water and Epsom salts. She helped him in and sat beside the tub. As she bathed him, she once again murmured her soothing words, and helped him ease the tension in his body. Once they were done, she dried him off, put some salve on his back and buttocks and helped into the same robe. This time she gave him cookies, chocolate chip, with pecans, and a glass of milk.

"We didn't get to use restraints today, but we will eventually. We can have weekly sessions if you'd like, Tuesdays at the same time today, if that works for you." Beth said.

"I would like that, and I can still request special sessions at any time?"

"Yes, just text me, transfer the funds, and I will set up a time."

"Do you go to clients' homes, or do you only meet them here?"

"I only meet them here, I have never been to a client's home, and I don't plan on ever doing so, I have my entire set up here." She stated primly.

Their conversation tapered off shortly after, and once again she sent him off with a baggie of cookies. He went home, worked out, edged himself, and called it a night. The next morning, Adela called to inform him that Marcus was on his way.

"DADDY, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Pop. Is there anything you wanted to do today?"

"Yeah, my friend Emma is having a birthday party at the park, she invited me!" Marcus said, holding an invitation.

Rio read over the invitation, the party was in a couple of hours.

"Well, looks like we're going to a birthday party!"

"YAY! Daddy, Emma likes unicorns."

"Well let's go buy her a gift then."

They ended up buying her a giant stuffed unicorn and a unicorn tea set. Marcus was a little over zealous and wanted to buy her as much unicorn themed items as possible.

"But Daddy, Emma loves them, she needs this." Marcus said, holding up unicorn pajamas.

"Papi, we don't even know if that unicorn is going to fit in her house, we don't need to buy everything."

"Okaaaaaay." he said rolling his eyes.

They eventually made it to the park, unicorn in tow, parking next to a familiar looking minivan. He had seen it before, he just couldn't place it.

"Ms. Beth, Ms. Beth, I'm here, where's Emma!" Marcus said, running off with the tea set.

Rio tried running after him but the giant unicorn was seriously slowing him down, he got to the picnic table and set it off to the side. Then he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey Marcus, where's Becca?"

"My Daddy brought me today, Ms. Beth, he's over there." He said, vaguely gesturing towards Rio.

She looked up at Rio, smiling nervously, and blushing all the way down her chest.

"Hello, I'm Rio, nice to meet you, Ms. Beth, was it?" He said, holding out his hand and smirking.


	2. Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title after Nine Inch Nails'song of the same name
> 
> She makes it sweeter than the sun   
> I get too tight I come undone   
> I bow my head to confess   
> The temple walls are made of flesh   
> Runs up my arms 'til I'm on track   
> Itches my skin right off of my back   
> I'll heal your wounds   
> I'll set you free

Rio stood there smirking at her for what seemed like an eternity. She was beautiful, he'd be lying if be said he wasn't attracted to her. She was wearing a silky, magenta dress, with a flower pattern, and a gold chain.

"Yes, you can call me Ms. Beth." 

"Well, Ms. Beth, it is lovely to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, counselor."

"Name's Rio, Ma."

"Well, counselor, as I told you, you can call me Ms. Beth, it is best that we stick to those titles." Beth chastised.

"Yes, Ms. Beth."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have guests to attend to." Beth said curtly.

Rio stood there stunned, he had never had that effect on a woman before, once he laid on the charm, women fell all over themselves for him. But Domme, was different, she fought her attraction to him. He knew she had been attracted to him the moment he first remarked about her dusting. He watched her the whole party, she knew how to work a crowd, he could see the way the parents equally adored her. Both the women and men looked longingly after her.

"So Ms. Beth, thank you for inviting Marcus, he loved it, and I'm pretty sure he loves Emma too."

"Thank you counselor, yes, Marcus' affection isn't one sided, I'm pretty sure they're best friends, Becca usually brings him by every other day."

Just then Rio saw a tall, blonde guy walking up to them, chest puffed out, defiant look on his face.

"Bethie, can you get me another cupcake." He said, looking Rio up and down.

"Yes, Dean, let me get it for you."

He watched Domme, her demeanor completely changing. She walked over to the cupcake stand, took a cupcake, placed it on a plate, and brought it over to Dean. She handed it over to him, chin down, almost as if it were an offering.

"Bethie, who is this?"

"Rio, Marcus' dad." He said holding out his hand.

"Dean, Bethie's husband."

"Ex husband, Dean, we've been divorced for over a year now."

They stood there eyeing each other for a while, Rio smirking the whole time.

"What is it you do, Don?"

"It's Dean, I own my own car dealership, what is it you do, do you even work?"

"I'm a defense lawyer, I have my own firm, Mendiola and Associates."

"Dean, you should take the kids now, I still have to clean up here."

"Are you sure you'll be okay here Bethie?"

"Yes, Dean, I'll be fine."

"Do you need help cleaning up, Ms. Beth?" Rio asked.

"No, thank you counselor, take Marcus home and do your nightly routine."

"But…"

"Daddy, I'm tired." Marcus said, slamming into his side.

Marcus hadn't completely distracted him from seeing the pitiful looks her ex husband was giving her as he slowly walked away.

"Well, we should probably go home, thank Emma and Ms. Beth for inviting you."

After Marcus had said his thanks, and goodbye, they left. Rio made Marcus some dinner, and put him to bed. Rio then worked out, and edged himself, thinking about Domme.

By the time Sunday night came around, Marcus was itching to go, something about a school project that he and Emma were partnered for.

"Emma and I are gonna have the bestest solar system."

"Do you need any materials Papi?"

"No, Becca already bought everything, Emma is gonna come over tomorrow, and we're gonna work on it."

Rio dropped Marcus off and went and ordered some dinner for himself. He did as Domme ordered and went to bed. He had a full day tomorrow, meeting with the opposing counsel in the morning, to talk deals. Gretchen loved to talk deals over tennis, at least he'd get a workout in.

Arriving at the country club, tennis gear on, racket slung on his back, he met Gretchen on their reserved court. They played a couple of matches, and spoke about their respective clients.

"That's the best you can offer, Gretchen, I'll speak to my client, but knowing him, he'll take his chances with the jury."

"What can I tell you Christopher, I stand by my offer, get back to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

Rio sat in the dining room, drinking his coffee waiting for his breakfast, when he heard a bright, tinkling laugh from the opposite side of the room. He searched the room for its source and was not disappointed, Domme sat, beautiful as ever, red wrap dress, and pearls. He made to get up, when he caught sight of her company, Garrett Pearson. Garrett had been with him in law school, but he chose corporate law. How did that dick know his Domme?

"Ms. Beth, lovely to see you again."

"sub." Beth said, pursing her lips.

"Garrett, I didn't know that you were acquainted with Ms. Beth. Are you still, with Valenti International?"

He noticed Domme's hand twitch, as Garrett kept his eyes down, without acknowledging him.

"You may answer, bard." She said, caressing his cheek.

Rio's jaw ticked with her obvious affection towards Garrett.

"Christopher, yes, I know Ma'am, professionally, and yes, I am still employed there." Garrett said, still not looking at him.

"Ms. Beth, I thought you didn't meet clients outside of your office."

"sub, we are not in mixed company, you will address me as you normally do. And I said, I didn't go to their homes, now, if you'll excuse us. Bard, get me my things, we have places to be." She said, squeezing his hand.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Bard?" Rio asked snidely.

"He has a way with words." Beth said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Domme, may I have the pleasure of your company tonight at dinner?" Rio asked.

"No, sub, you have acted quite disrespectfully, interrupting another's session, it was unwarranted. As punishment, you do not get to play this week. You will also edge yourself twice a day."

"But, Domme..."

"No, there are consequences for your actions, sub, I informed you, your contract also states everything I have just told you." She said, adjusting her pearls.

Garrett came back with her sweater, and draped it around her shoulders and helped her up. She had stopped acknowledging Rio at this point, and that only served to fuel his jealousy even more. Rio could do nothing but stand by as Garrett escorted Domme out of the country club. He got in his car and made a phone call.

"Carlos, I need you to buy a dozen Juliet Roses and have them delivered to Building 6, Suite A, on Gratiot and Mack." Rio said.

"No problem sir, was there anything specific you wanted on the card?"

"Yes, have the card read, Forever in your service, and have them sign it, sub, I want sub in all lowercase."

"Yes, sir."

Rio went back to his place, edged himself, and got ready for work. Once he arrived at work, Rio lost himself in preparing statements for his clients and setting up appointments. He'd finally made progress on one of his cases, his client was being wrongfully accused, and the surveillance video clearly showed that it was not his client that committed the crime. Now all he had to do was find a way to get the video reintroduced as evidence. He decided to go out for lunch. He purposefully drove by Domme's building, he didn't know what he was hoping to accomplish. He was disappointed when he saw the vase of roses outside.

He'd just have to wait until their next session to ask for her forgiveness. The day of his session came, and he felt the familiar tension in his stomach, but he knew he wouldn't see Domme that night. All he had to do was get through the week, hoping that Domme would accept his apology.

By Friday, he was in the worst mood ever, the tension in his shoulders had gotten worse. He needed a drink, which found Rio sitting alone at the bar a few blocks from his apartment. He was well into his third drink, when he saw Domme, dancing. She was with two women, he watched Domme for a while, nursing his drink. He signalled the bartender, and told him to put all their drinks on his tab. He eventually stopped watching Domme, he felt like a stalker. All he wanted to do was finish his drink and leave before she saw him. He didn't need her thinking he was following her. Just as he was finishing up his drink, he felt someone sidle up next to him. 

"Why have you been watching my sister all night?"

It was the short, blonde woman, she was looking at him with suspicion, and balled up fists.

"What?"

"I said, why have you been watching my sister?" Annie asked, rolling her eyes.

"I know her, and I was deciding if I should intrude on girl's night or not." Rio said.

"How do you know her, you don't exactly seem like someone she'd know." She said motioning to his tattoo.

"I'm Marcus' dad."

"You're the one that my sister was talking about, counselor?"

"She was talking about me?" Rio smirked.

"Yeah, something about dick measuring and you being high handed."

Rio sat there and smiled to himself. Of course she would say that about him. Domme was something else.

"Look, I upset her the other day, and I just want her to know how sorry I am."

"I'll tell her that, but be careful with her, since her divorce she's a little skittish when it comes to people she finds attractive."

"She finds me attractive?"

"Bruh, you're universally hot, like, have you seen yourself, but don't mess with her. I'm tiny, but I've got fists, and I'm scrappy."

"Ok, fair warning. I'm leaving, order whatever you want, it's on me, Jules will close out the tab when you're ready."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, seriously, just tell your sister that I'm sorry for everything."

Rio spent the weekend with Marcus, it was a blur of children's museum visits, and pizza parlors. Rio studiously avoiding the park, luckily, the weather helped him out.

"Daddy, I wanted to go to the park to see Emma." Marcus pouted.

"Si papi, but it's raining. How about I make some popcorn and we watch some movies?"

"Yeah, can we make a fort Daddy?"

"Of course, let's get some blankets and pillows together."

Rio and Marcus spent the remainder of their weekend in a fort, watching movies and eating popcorn. His edging sessions were getting shorter and shorter, he could barely stand to touch himself he was so wound up. He went to sleep, hoping that Domme would let him keep his session this week. Monday came and went, Rio was on autopilot at this point, he was anxiously awaiting his session, and didn't go into work at all on Tuesday. He made a day of it and went to his barber to look good for Domme, he even went as far as getting a new outfit. He was sitting in his car for about 45 minutes before his session, unable to contain his excitement. He had been hard all day, he practically ran into the building. Once inside, quickly discarding of his clothes, he assumed inspection pose. His thoughts were racing endlessly, he hadn't even seen Domme's minivan out front, what if she didn't show up. After about a half an hour, she walked in, this time she was wearing a red patent leather corset, and the tiniest shorts he had ever seen, spiked heels and her pearls. He was impossibly hard.

"Let's get straight to it sub, you behaved abominably last week, interrupting another's session. You have no right to feel jealous, I do not belong to you."

"Forgive me, Domme."

"Today we will definitely use restraints. Now, tell me your universal safewords, sub."

"Green, Yellow and Red, Domme."

"Now the safeword you chose to suspend all play, sub."

"Graceland, Domme."

"Remember your safewords, sub, keep them in the forefront of your mind, use them at any time."

"Yes, Domme."

"Now, your behavior last week was reprehensible, and you need to be punished, sub."

"Yes, Domme."

"I'll be putting you in a spreader bar, sub, and I'm also going to be paddling you."

"Yes, Domme."

Rio's heart was beating almost out of his chest, his excitement palpable. As she was putting him in the spreader bar, he was desperately holding back a grin.

"This is a punishment, sub. Now go and assume wall pose."

Rio's smile fell a little as he tried walking towards the wall. He felt Domme's eyes on him, he tried not disappoint her. He only stumbled once. He put his hands up against the wall and waited. He heard Domme's heels clicking around, then he felt her presence behind him.

"I'm going to be using my paddle on you, sub, and I want you to count your swats, I think 15 will do nicely."

"Yes, Domme."

Domme ran the paddle up and down his body, Rio catching brief glimpses of it. The air stilled for a moment and then he felt the first swat, and he moaned, unashamedly. Each accompanying swat was magnified, as if all the nerve endings in his body were concentrated in that area. Rio counting out each swat. Once she was done, Rio was exhausted. He felt almost like he was going into sensory overload.

"You did well, sub. Your ass is a beautiful shade of red. Maybe a reward is in order, sub."

"Yes, Domme, thank you for my punishment."

He saw her squat down and remove his restraints. His cock twitching the whole time. She left him in wall pose, as he heard her walk across the room.

"Pick up after yourself sub, put your restraints away."

"Yes, Domme."

"Once you're done putting them away, you can come and stand in front of me."

"Yes, Domme."

Rio did as he was told and put his restraints away, he went and stood in front of Domme, in his waiting pose.

"I want you to touch yourself, sub. I want you to stroke that cock of yours, show me how pathetic you really are."

"Yes, Domme."

Rio started off slowly, stroking tentatively. He gathered the pre cum leaking from the tip, Domme's eyes on his the whole time.

"Spit on it, sub."

"Yes, Domme."

Rio worked his spit covered cock, almost to the point of it being painful. He felt Domme's gloved hands take his hands off his cock. She started stroking his cock, painfully slow, Rio moaning the whole time.

"If I didn't know any better, sub, I'd think you were enjoying this."

"Yes, Domme."

Just as he was about to come, Domme let go of his engorged cock, and she watched in utter fascination as his hips stuttered and his cock slowly spurted. Rio felt so many things all at once, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"That sub, was a ruined orgasm. You should thank me for even entertaining the idea of letting you come."

"Thank you, Domme."

"Now clean up your mess, sub."

Domme was kind enough to point out the cleaning supplies. As Rio cleaned up, he heard Domme getting his bath ready. Once he was done, he again waited in inspection pose. Domme came over and helped him into the tub. The warm water stung his welts a little but felt amazing, Domme bathed him, soaping his scalp and massaging down his neck and shoulders. She soothed him, told him he was a wonderful sub, and that he did amazingly. Once she was done, she helped him out, and dried him off. Once he was dry, she put salve on his buttocks and wrapped him up in his robe. She sat him at the dinette and gave him some warm peach cobbler, with a scoop of ice cream and a glass of milk.

"You were great today sub, if you ever feel overwhelmed, use your safewords. You won't be less of a person for being safe."

"Yes, Domme, thank you."

They spoke freely again, about his next session, and how she would possibly introduce new toys into his sessions, she knew his hard limits, knew that Rio was interested in many types of play, nothing too extreme. They agreed on his next session and sent him off with some cobbler. Rio was thrilled, he took on the new week with a vigor he hadn't had since he first started his firm. He was anxiously awaiting his next session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, have been struggling with writer's block. I hope all y'all enjoy this. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	3. Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title after Goldfrapp's song of the same name.
> 
> Before you go and  
> Leave this town  
> I want to see you one more time  
> Put your dirty angel face  
> Between my legs  
> And knicker lace

Beth was screwed, since she first saw counselor, she was turned on. His long, leonine form, standing in the middle of her dungeon, in inspection pose. The tattoos on his body intrigued her. She had to remain composed and professional, that's what he paid her for. His smart mouth made her more than a little wet, and putting him in his place, thrilled her. She had never had a problem keeping a professional facade with her clients, counselor changed all that. From him showing up at Emma's birthday party, introducing himself as Rio, Marcus' dad. His dismissal of Dean, and his grandstanding, made her whole week. Their whole interaction at the country club, and his subsequent punishment was the cause of her sexual frustration. She may have been overly affectionate with bard, just to see counselor's reaction. The ticking of his jaw, his clenched fists, were a thing of beauty. She had spent many nights lying in bed, vibrator buzzing, while she came to memories of that encounter. Many of those fantasies ended with Rio following her into the bathroom and fucking her senseless up against the marble walls.

"Beth, yo, sis, what is with you today?"

"Huh, nothing, I've just been distracted lately, thinking about Emma's costume for her dance recital."

"What type of rodent is she going to be this time?"

"She's going to be a turkey. She was only a squirrel, once."

"A turkey, like a turkey, with the gobble gobble and feathers, turkey."

"Yeah, they're trying something new for Thanksgiving, I'm just glad they're not appropriating."

"Well, she'll be one of the best turkeys ever."

"Here's to hoping."

"So, what's really on your mind, I know that costumes don't get you all bajiggity, so what is it really?"

"Just, nothing, do guys just, nevermind."

"Does it have anything to do with throat tatt hottie at the bar the other night?"

"What, how do you even know that?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, well, there was this hot piece of man checking you out the whole night. So I went over to him and made sure he wasn't a creeper, turns out, he was Marcus' Dad."

"He was there?"

"Oh yeah, and he was hot, I told him that you tend to be weird with guys you find attractive, so I told him not to mess with you."

"Annie!"

"What, it's true! Remember Bobby from down the street, you yelled at him, and told him he was aesthetically repulsive, exact words."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah, highlight of my summer."

"So what else did he say?"

"He paid for our drinks that whole night. So not only is he hot, but he's hella loaded. So why are you not banging him?"

"Because, I, he, it just can't happen, ok."

"Damn sis, you really got it bad."

"You have no idea. Okay, so I need to tell you something, because if I hold onto it for any longer, I'll combust."

"Shit, what is it, do I call Ruby, do we need to bury a body, Amber's body, did you kill her?!"

"No, and uh, Ruby kind of knows already, sort of."

"You told her before me, rude."

"So, he made a scene at Emma's birthday party, and totally put Dean in his place. It was kind of hot actually."

"What?"

"Yeah, you should have seen him, I wonder if that's what he's like in court?"

"That's, your big secret?."

"Yeah, and he also asked me out, but I just, no, I can't date him."

She couldn't find the strength to tell Annie about her double life, they thought she ran a small temp agency. How would she explain to Annie she was actually a dominatrix and that she couldn't actually date Rio because it would be in breach of contract.

"What, why not, he's hot, he likes you, and he's hot!"

"Also, Marcus and Emma are best friends, and how would that work out, if we didn't work out."

"So you like him, but won't date him because it might not work out, seriously?"

"I can't be selfish like that, Emma loves Marcus."

"What is it with you and guys, like, I know you like him, and you at least wanna bone him, but, like, seriously?"

"Yeah, so nothing could happen with him."

"I mean, he seems real into you, are you sure?"

"Annie, it just, it wouldn't work."

"I mean, he asked you out, you could go out with him, couldn't you?"

"No, just, I'll get over it, I think I just liked that he told Dean off."

"What does that even mean?!"

"It just whatever, so, how's Sadie's transition going?"

"Great, couldn't ask for a better kid, and don't think I didn't notice you changed the subject."

"Well, you're a great mother Annie, of course he's a great kid."

"Yeah, yeah, Sadie's great. But come on Beth, he's so hot, and hot for you. I saw the way he was watching you at the bar."

"You did not."

"Yeah, I did, and he told me to tell you that he was very sorry, who does that!"

"He apologized?"

"Yeah, he did."

"He also sent me a bouquet of Juliet roses."

"What are Juliet roses?"

"Ridiculously expensive roses."

"Do I have to ask again, why are you not banging him!?"

"Just leave it Annie, I gotta go, so that means you have to go."

Beth arrived at her office and dressed up in one of her teal latex dresses and her pearls. She had a session with judge, who had a very specific kink, he liked to kneel at her feet and lick her shoes, while she read Shakespeare's plays aloud. It was one of her easiest sessions, but still one of the oddest ones she had come across. As she finished up her session with judge, she received a text message from Rio, he wanted a special session, again. It was great, financially, but she knew she was playing a dangerous game, she should just cancel the contract and avoid him, but she simply could not.

"Domme, can I request a special session?"-s

"Miss me already, sub."-D

"More than you know, Domme."-s

"Yes, you can have a special session, but don't make this a habit sub, I am a very busy woman."-D

"Thank you, Domme, I won't, and I've already transferred the funds."

"You can come for your special session in two hours."-D

"Thank you, Domme."-s

She felt giddy, which she knew she shouldn't. She changed her dress, she chose a short red halter dress, with a dangerously low neckline and a full skirt, and matching red shoes. She decided that she would put on a show for him, she decided to bake some banana bread. She prepared everything for the banana bread and waited. She watched him walk in, and stand in the middle of the room. He watched her hungrily from his vantage point. She finished mixing up her banana bread and put it to bake. She circled him slowly, and began to speak.

"Today sub, we're going to see how obedient you are."

"Yes, Domme."

"Now, before all that, what are your universal safewords?"

"Green, Yellow, Red."

"And your safeword to suspend all play?"

"Graceland."

"Very good, sub. Now, were you a good boy this week?"

"Yes, Domme."

"Did you edge yourself twice a day?"

"Yes, Domme."

"What did you think about, sub?"

"You, Domme."

"What exactly about me, sub? You may speak freely." She said, putting on her latex gloves.

"I think about what your pussy would taste like. How amazing it would feel wrapped around my dick. How you'd come so hard, you'd scratch my back and scream my name. How beautiful you'd look with my cock in your mouth. How far that blush of yours goes. Just, you, all of you, with me."

"Sounds interesting, what makes you think you'd ever be able to know what my pussy feels like, you think I'd give you the privilege?"

"I hope you will, one day Domme."

She walked around him and put down the Murphy bed, picking up her crop along the way. She sat on the bed, and crossed her legs, making the springs protest slightly. Her heart still pounding from his revelation, panties a complete loss. Sure she'd had men tell her their fantasies before, about her, and what they wanted to do to her. They did nothing for her, not like this. Rio just spoke so sincerely, with his deep, gravelly voice.

"Now sub, I want you to crawl over to me, and kneel at my feet."

"Yes, Domme."

She watched him sink to all fours and gracefully crawl over to her. His lean body moving lithely over the floor, muscles rippling with every movement. God, she was absolutely dripping at this point. When he got to her, she uncrossed her legs and watched his utter fascination with the movement. She flicked him under his chin with her crop.

"Naughty boy, I didn't give you permission to look, did I?"

"No, Domme."

"My feet hurt, sub, I'd like for you to massage them." She said, handing him some lotion.

"Yes, Domme." He said, voice strained.

She stretched herself across the bed, and motioned for him to sit at her feet. He eagerly climbed onto the bed, and removed her shoes. She lifted her dress a little more than required, and watch his eyes widen, and his mouth gape. He sat transfixed until she brushed his cock with her foot.

"I'm waiting for my foot massage, sub. You are so distracted today."

"Uh, I mean, yes, Domme."

"Get to it sub, because when that timer for my banana bread goes off, I have to turn off my oven, we don't want to burn your treat, do we?"

"No, Domme."

He massaged her feet, desperately trying to get a glimpse up her dress. She watched amusedly, opening her legs a little wider than absolutely necessary.

"Mmm, sub, your hands feel good, you're so strong."

"Thank you, Domme." His eyes still trained between her legs.

"That tickles." She giggled, pulling her right foot out of his grasp and opening her legs obscenely.

She watched him as she spread her legs, his jaw dropping completely, and groaning loudly. His hands had stilled, and began to tighten. 

"You like what you see, sub?"

"Huh, what?"

"I said, do you like what you see?"

"Yes, Domme."

"How's this, sub, you go turn off my oven, I'll stay here, like this."

"Yes, Domme."

He made to get up, and as he was going to walk over, she stopped him.

"Crawl."

"Yes, Domme."

She watched him as he crawled over to the oven. She waited for him to turn it off and crawl back. Once he did and he got between her legs again, she let him look. 

"Use your mouth to make me come, sub."

"Yes, Domme."

He put his hot mouth on her cunt, sucking her clit, slowly at first.

"Look at me sub, look me in the eyes. Don't stop until I come."

He worked his tongue in and out of her, groaning and humming, as he happily ate her out. His scruff adding delicious friction. He continued his oral ministrations, until she came with a deep, guttural moan. He kept going until she pushed his head away.

"Very good sub."

"Thank you, Domme." He said, face glistening with her essence.

"Maybe you deserve another treat, sub. Would you like to come, sub?"

"Please, Domme."

She patted the space next to her and had him sit, she placed her hand around him loosely.

"Fuck yourself into my hand, sub."

She watched amusedly as he desperately pushed his hips up into her hand, seeking the right friction to bring him his release. She alternated between slack hand and actively meeting his thrusts. He had the presence of mind to ask if he could come.

"Domme, may I come now, I'm close."

She tightened her hand and provided the friction he needed, he came on her gloved hand himself. He took her gloved hand and licked it clean.

"You did very well today sub."

"Thank you, Domme."

She left him where he was and prepared his bath. She helped him into his bath and washed him, massaging him and soothing him. Telling him he was the best sub, and he did so well. She dried him off and helped him into his robe, and sat him at the dinette. She served him a slice of banana bread, and some butter, with a glass of milk. They spoke about his next session, and what type of play he was curious about.

"I'd like to try anal play, maybe not pegging, just yet, but it is something that interests me."

"We can do that, only if you're comfortable, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for. Know your limits."

"Yes, Domme, I'm ready, I've actually been reading up on it. It interests me, a lot."

"Ok, then we'll see about incorporating it into your sessions."

She sent him off with a few slices of banana bread, and locked up. She cleaned up and put his robe to wash. She was still thinking about his mouth on her, this only served to complicate things further. She was either going to have to terminate his contract or find a way to suppress her feelings. She'd figure it out, she always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to HereLiesBethBoland she allows me to ramble on and on about anything and everything. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	4. Sanctified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title after Nine Inch Nails' song of the same name
> 
> If she says come inside I'll come inside for her  
> If she says give it all I'll give everything to her  
> I am justified  
> I am purified  
> I am sanctified  
> Inside you  
> Heaven's just a rumor she'll dispel.  
> As she walks me through the nicest parts of hell.  
> I still dream of lips I never should have never kissed  
> Well she knows exactly what I can't resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, this story takes a lot out of me, thank you to Anijade for advising me on this chapter, it was a beast. This story will definitely take a lot longer to update than my other stories.

Rio's week had been pretty uncomplicated. A few of his cases had settled out of court, his evidence had all passed muster and was introduced. He'd played tennis with Gretchen and they hadn't talked about any cases. Marcus was showing up in about an hour, and he had a three day weekend. Life was pretty perfect.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?"

"Sure Papi, let's get ready."

Once they were ready Rio drove Marcus to the park. He helped Marcus out of the car and they strolled the path as if they had all the time in the world. When they got to the play area Marcus ran off. Rio sat and watched Marcus play, occasionally answering texts.

"Marcus, MARCUS!"

"Emma, I missed you!" he said, hugging her.

Rio looked up, dazed, catching sight of Domme. She looked beautiful, she was in a light, cotton dress, haloed by the sunlight. Rio stood up quickly, dropping his phone.

"Uh, hi, Do, I mean Elizabeth, Ms. Beth." he said nervously.

"counselor, I hope you're doing well."

"I am Ms. Beth. I'm looking forward to our session."

"So am I counselor, so am I." Beth said, smiling.

"Mommy, who's that?" Danny asked.

"This is Mr. Rio, he's Marcus' dad."

Hearing his name come from Domme's mouth thrilled him. He'd never heard her say it, he longed to hear it again. He smiled at the boy and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"I'm Danny. I like Marcus, he likes dinosaurs."

"Hi Danny, nice to meet you, I like dinosaurs too, I like ornithomimosaurs, they're very fast."

"Did you teach Marcus about dinosaurs?" Danny asked in awe.

"I did, I wanted to be a paleontologist when I was younger, but I became an attorney."

"Wow, can you teach me about dinosaurs?"

"I can, if your Mom lets me."

"Mommy, can Mr. Rio teach me about dinosaurs?"

"Sure, we can set something up."

"Yay, I'm gonna go tell Kenny!"

"For the record, I am willing to teach him about dinosaurs, it really is a hobby of mine, and I did want to be a paleontologist."

"Maybe you can teach all of them about dinosaurs." She shrugged.

"We could do that, meet up at my firm. I can set up a presentation for them." Rio said excitedly.

“Your whole face lights up when you talk about dinosaurs. Was there a reason you didn’t become a paleontologist?”

“I eventually outgrew the notion, and got really interested in law. It’s much more fulfilling, I can help so many people now, give so many second chances.”

“That’s just, wow, amazing, so do you do a lot of pro bono?’

“I do, and I volunteer at a lot at youth shelters, I hire a lot of the kids, just for little things, couriers, clerks, stuff like that. I’ve even sent them to college, or trade schools, a lot of them have learned a trade and have their own businesses ."

"I don't know what to say, you are just one of the most decent humans I've met lately, and I find it very refreshing, Rio, seriously.”

Rio looked at her in awe, and reverence, the way she said his name made his heart squeeze in his chest. She hadn’t even realized that she had said his name and not called him by the moniker she had given him during their first session. He hoped that she did bring her children by so that he could teach them about dinosaurs, he truly did enjoy teaching, and he did it every chance he got.

“Did you and your kids want to join Marcus and I for lunch?”

“Sure, where are you taking us?” she laughed.

“Well, Marcus and I usually go to the club and have lunch, Marcus loves their mac and cheese.”

“Seriously, you don’t make him mac and cheese?”

“I can cook, but apparently the mac and cheese at the club is revolutionary.”

“Yeah, Emma only likes frozen waffles, I’ve made her every recipe you can imagine, she will only eat the frozen kind.” 

“So how about it, Elizabeth, you wanna join us?”

“If you don’t mind me and four kids tagging along, counselor?”

“Of course not, Domme.” Rio said in a hushed tone.

“Then yes, counselor, we’ll join you for lunch, maybe I can try this revolutionary mac and cheese.”

Rio called out to the kids and told them that they were going to go have lunch, Marcus was a little excited at learning that his friends would be joining them for lunch. He even asked if Emma could ride along with them. Rio drove them, Marcus and Emma keeping up a constant chatter about how good the mac and cheese was going to be and how they made the lemonade with cherries.

“In the lemonade they put machine cherries, and they taste sooooo good.”

“It’s maraschino cherries, papi.”

“And they make baby sandwiches with whatever you want Emma, you just have to ask. Daddy gets boring food, he always gets the flub sandwich with extra pickles, and it’s regular size.”

“I get the club sandwich, with extra pickles it’s good, not boring.”

“Can I get baby sandwiches too, Mr. Rio?”

“Yes you can Emma, you can get whatever you want.”

“YAY, thank you Mr. Rio!”

Rio was not used to the high pitched enthusiasm little girls could exude and cringed. He got to the country club before Domme and was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. When she arrived, the valet eagerly took the keys from her hand and gave her a ticket in return, smiling a little too flirtatiously at her.

“Peter, you can park Ms. Beth’s car next to mine, the gunmetal Audi, she is my guest after all.”

“Yes, Mr. Mendiola, right away.” 

“Counselor, I’m ready to taste this mac and cheese and so are the kids.”

“Let’s not keep them waiting then.”

Rio escorted them inside and requested that two tables be joined so that they could all sit together. He could feel Domme’s eyes on him the entire time, he liked for things to be done to his specifications, and did not like excuses. He also requested that they be served water immediately, he told the waiter that they would need to look over the menu, as the children did not know what they wanted.

“Mommy, Marcus says they make baby sandwiches with whatever we want, we just have to ask. And Mr. Rio said I could get whatever I want.”

“Mommy, I want baby sandwiches too!” Danny and Jane chorused.

“Did he now, well bubba, what do you want?”

“Uhm, I want baby chicken salad sandwiches, with lemonade and machine cherries.”

“Machine cherries?” Beth asked, confused.

“She means maraschino cherries, Ms. Beth.” Rio said.

“Okay, well we can order that, what are baby sandwiches, exactly?”

“Baby sandwiches are sandwiches on mini croissants that Marcus loves, he saw some lady order them for a tea, and he became obsessed, orders different ones every time.” Rio said rolling his eyes.

“Let’s get some of those for the table then, I’d like an ahi tuna salad, with candied pecans and raspberry vinaigrette.”

Rio called the waiter over and put in their order, Marcus concocting his own sandwiches and ordering an extra one for Emma to try. As they waited for their food, Rio was greeted by many of the diners. Gretchen walked over and greeted Rio enthusiastically, pulling him aside to ask about a case.

“Christopher, I take it you got my message about your client?”

“I did Gretchen, and I put a proposal in writing, I’ll have it sent to your office first thing Monday, now if you don’t mind.” Rio said nodding towards the table.

"Yes, sorry about that, you know I just want this settled as soon as possible, my client is just as antsy.”

Rio walked towards the table, noticing the look on Domme’s face, he tamped down a smirk. She was a little jealous, he didn’t know what she had to be jealous of, he only had eyes for his Domme. He went and resumed his spot next to her, putting his arm on her chair.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Beth, Gretchen can get a little intense when it comes to work."

"No problem counselor, I know how important your job is."

"It's not as important as some things."

As they sat and looked at each other, the waiter arrived with their food. Domme quickly diverted her attention to serving the children, Rio quickly got up and helped. The kids quickly dug into their food, ignoring everything else. Rio served Domme and then himself.

"Be ready to be amazed with this Mac and cheese."

"Okay, don't build it up too much, I don't want to be let down."

Rio waited with bated breath, he watched as she ate her first bite.

"Okay, I don't think I could have expected that, it is so good, you weren't kidding."

"I told you, Marcus is obsessed, and honestly, so am I."

"I don't think I could ever make anything this delicious, there's just an element here that I know I've tasted before but I can't put my finger on it."

"Graham crackers instead of Panko."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, I may or may not have sweet talked that out of one of the waitresses." He smirked.

"I bet you do a lot of sweet talking."

"No, not really, unless there's something I really want, and I don't want a whole lot."

"Hmmm."

They enjoyed the rest of their lunch, Rio eventually helping Domme and the kids into her minivan. The days leading up to his session passed slowly, and when the time came, he was more than ready.

Walking in and assuming inspection pose, it felt like a lifetime ago that he had been in Domme's presence. He waited for Domme to walk in, and when she did, it was always like the first time. She always blew him away. She had a latex sailor style dress, complete with sailor's hat, and blue latex gloves. She put on her apron and proceeded to take a cake out of the oven. She prepared the icing and left the cake to cool.

"counselor, you're looking well today." Domme said as she ran her crop down the length of his body. Concentrating on his behind, she attempted to bring the crop from between his legs up to his buttocks and he flinched.

"Thank you Domme."

"Now what are the three universal safewords, sub?"

"Green, Yellow and Red, Domme."

"The safeword you chose to suspend ALL play, sub?"

"Graceland, Domme."

"Very good sub, you're remembering yourself."

"Yes, Domme."

“Now sub, I know you wanted to try pegging, but I feel like you like the idea more than the act. You may speak freely.”

“Domme, I think you may be right, I did experiment with myself since we last saw each other and you’re right, it is definitely the idea that I like more than the act itself. If I may ask, how did you know?”

“You flinched a little when I brought the crop up right now, while ultimately, for some men, it does feel good, like I’m sure it felt really good, you were just a tad uncomfortable with that area.”

"I really did hope to try it out, but you're right, I just couldn't deal with it, it may be something I need to get accustomed to, but as of right now I don’t think I’m ready for it.”

“Which is perfectly fine, it’s good that you know your limits, keep that in mind if you change Doms, not many of them know your limits, and some are just sadistic and cruel.” 

“I don’t want anyone else, Domme.” Rio said solemnly.

“You say that now, but things change. We all change. Well, then, let’s get to it sub. I’d like to put my feet up, and for my sub to be the footstool.”

“Yes, Domme.” Rio said dropping to his knees and crawling over to the wingback chair she was seated at.

Rio propped himself up on his elbows and felt her cool heels touch the heated expanse of his back. He revelled in the feel of her slightly digging one of her heels into his side. He moaned as she did it.

“sub, had I known you’d enjoy it this much, I would have used you as footstool sooner.” Domme laughed.

“Yes Domme.”  
Domme used him as a footstool while she knitted, occasionally jostling him to move her heeled foot. She eventually got up and iced her cake. He missed the weight of her legs on him, he longed for her to use him as such again.

“sub, crawl over here and wash these dishes.”

“Yes Domme.”

“You’ve been such a good boy today, maybe you’ll get more than cake.”

“Bring down the bed and then lay on it.”

“Yes, Domme.” 

Domme eventually joined him on the bed, laying next to him, draping her leg over his, kissing him lightly on his jaw and down his neck. Rio’s breathing speeding up with every kiss. Rio felt his cock start to harden against Domme’s leg. Her hand splayed on his chest, nails slightly scratching at his nipples. Then Domme straddled him, and began to gyrate her hips into his, and it was amazing. Rio groaning in time to her gyrations. 

“You want to come sub, you want to come for your Domme?”

“Yes, Domme, please.”

“Where would you like to come, sub, in your hand, my hand, or on my tits?”

Rio moaned long and hard when Domme mentioned coming on her tits, he had only ever imagined what his come on her tits would look like. He never thought that she would ever give him that privilege.

“On your tits, please Domme, please.” Rio pleaded desperately.

 

“Is that what you want, sub, to come on my breasts, is this something you’ve imagined when you edge yourself?”

“Yes, Domme, I imagine fucking your beautiful tits.”

Domme made her way down his body, releasing her breasts, them spilling over the cups of her dress, grazing his thighs and hard cock in the process. Rio moaning uncontrollably and incoherently, blearily opening his eyes to witness this momentous occasion. Domme gently grazed her breasts against his cock, pulling away any time he attempted to thrust upwards. She laughed throatily at his feeble attempts to thrust into her breasts.

“sub do you really think you are in control here? Now behave or you won’t get this honor again.”

“Yes, Domme.” He said, voice strained.

“You seem to really be enjoying yourself, sub.”

“Yes, Domme. I lo-lov, yes.”

Domme eventually wrapped his cock up in between her breasts and finished him off. Rio watching in awe as his cock ejaculated all over her magnificent breasts.

"My my, look at the mess you've made, dirty boy. How will we clean this up? Run a bath for your Domme, sub."

"Yes, Domme."

Rio crawled over to the bathtub and started to fill it. He waited for further instruction, still in a little bit of a shock over having one of his fantasies play out.

"In that cupboard over there, there's some bubble bath, pour some in for me, you may walk."

“Yes, Domme, thank you.”

“Once you’re done, carry me to the tub.”

“Yes, Domme.”

Once he carried her to the tub, she undressed in front of him, his attention completely on her, she stepped into the tub and instructed him to bathe her, he was very gentle in the way he touched her.

“Thank you sub, now if you’d get me my robe.”

“Yes, Domme.” 

Domme ran him a bath as well, having him sit, massaging his shoulders, praising him and how well he’d behaved. She wrapped him up in his robe and led him over to the dinette and served him a piece of cake and a glass of milk. They spoke of inconsequential things, and then eventually set up his next session. Rio was thrilled, he knew his Domme would always take care of him, he was glad he could trust her, now, if he could only get her to trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, and I'm working on my other stories, promise!!! A los que celebran, Feliz Dia de Independencia!!! Give me ALL the feedback!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write this. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


End file.
